Alluria Nexus
This is a tribute by Pippycat. Please don't use without permission or steal her information. Thank you. "Nexus Nek-suh-s: noun (pl) nexus 1. a means of connection between members of a group or things in aseries; link; bond" -Definition Alluria Name: 'Alluria Arunia Nexus '''Original Name: '''Arunia Nexus II '''Age: '"15" (technically she was built 2 years ago, but she was built to look about 15) '''Gender: '''Female '''Height: '''5'11 '''District: '''Capitol (3, 5, 14) '''Weapons: '''Alluria will use her strength to her advantage, and use weapons like a '''mace, second to a flail, and then finally she would choose something lighter, like a machete. Appearance: '''Alluria is a very interesting-looking girl. To start off, she has black hair that falls in a shiny sheet just past her shoulders, with bangs that are a combination of neon green and a light, pastel-like green. She has somewhat unnaturally colored skin, that is a very pale pink, almost milky-white. Her right eye is a sort of reddish-pink, and her left eye is more of a reddish-brown. She has a somewhat emotionless face, and flawless skin - no bumps, bruises, anything. She has a figure that lots of girls would probably envy; curvy, but not too curvy that it seems unrealistic, and skinny, bit not too skinny. She has long legs, and stands at a tall five foot eleven inches. '''Personality: '''Alluria, though she previously had problems with developing a personality, now has a very strong one. She is very protective and sassy, often giving ones who give her or loved ones trouble a lot of grief. She's also very curious, expecially about human things and what makes her different. The most admirable trait about Alluria, though, is her ability to be so independant. She's lived her whole life as part of the Capitol's master plan of technology, but she's ready to break free. She is her own person, even if she's not even human, and she believes that no one should be tied down the way the Capitol has done to her and countless other citizens. '''Skills: '''Alluria was built to have '''fast reflexes, and be strong. She is also smart. Almost too smart. Weaknesses: '''Alluria '''isn't good with nature, as she hasn't had much contact with it, and she seems uncapable of loving or having sympathy, since she's still struggling with the idea of emotions. She is also deathly afriad of water, since if she is submerged in it, it can kill her. Alliance: 'Alluria has no preference for which alliance she joins, since she is new to the idea of having allies and people who will help you. She may fit in with the careers since she struggles to feel emotions like love, and she can fit into the antis if she sees fit, or, with a small, outcast alliance so she can feel like she fits in. '''Fears: '''Water, being controlled by others the way she was before. She's also scared of losing Arunia's voice that still lingers in her head. '''Reasons for Winning: '''To prove to the Capitol, government, and most importantly, the CSTO that she's not just a lab rat that's there for them to experiment on. That she has her own mind, her own body, her own person, and she wasn't meant to be controlled. That she has as much worth as a normal person. '''Private Training Strategy: '''The Capitol probably hates you, but go for a high score anyway. Show off your skills with your weapons, then show off your uber strength. :3 You can use your mace to smash targets, and use your mace, flail, and get a couple of knives, too, and turn on the hologram. Use your mace mainly, and have the knives on your belt in case a hologram gets close so that you can stab it in a "lethal" spot and then hit it with your mace. Make sure to use your flail to your advantage and swing it around if the targets surround you, and if you feel show-off-y, maybe throw a knife. ;3 End it with the. Most. Sarcastic. Curtsy. Ever. '''Family Members: ' Father (Deceased) Mother (Deceased) Electra Harrt (sister, aged 16 - fate varies) Arunia Harrt (sister, aged 13 - deceased) Backstory Alluria's story starts long before she first saw the world. Alluria's story begins with a small Capitol family, made up of a man, his wife, and their two daughters. The man was a very good scientist, one of the Capitol's best, and he spent most of his time locked up in his lab, working on new experiments and technology that could help Panem advance even further in their technology and knowledge. Though he did really love his family, that left his wife to care for the two bright, young girls named Electra and her little sister Arunia. They grew up as a normal family, until the father had an experiment that would involve another person. He couldn't get any Capitol volunteers, so he had no choice... The thing was, with the electrical parts he had made, he thought he had made a cure for all sicknesses, diseases, allergies, etc. There was currently a virus going around that infected young Capitol citizens up to age 13, and sadly one of the children who got infected was young Arunia, being just young enough to catch the deadly virus (she was 13, Electra, 14). It devistated the family, and the father knew he only had one choice. It was now or never. He took Arunia into a hospital, taking his equipment with him. The thing was, the equipment had to go inside of you. He did the best he could to get the electrical parts inside of Arunia's stomach -- the electric heart, veins... -- but as he did, Arunia's pulse that was being desplayed on the screen dramatically dropped with every minute. "We're losing her." The doctor said, her face pale. "Stay strong, Arunia." The father whispered to her sleeping eyes, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. But even once the "surgery" was done, Arunia's heartbeat refused to start back up. Never would Arunia's heart work again. She was gone. Disgusted with her husband, thinking he was a faliure, the wife left the family and ran off into the rest of the world, never to return to her family again. Alive or deceased, that was unknown. The father refused to come out of his lab for a very long time. Where had his plans gone wrong? They had gone so ''wrong, that he had accidentally killed his own daughter. He looked over blueprints again, and got an idea. At first, it started as an experiment, something wasn't even ''supposed ''to work, but to get his mind off of Arunia and his grief. But it rapidly changed into something more brilliant: an android. Built with the characteristics of a real human, with advanced technology and revived with the memories and personality of his deceased daughter, the scientist -- now more of a madman -- had brought Alluria to the earth. Though a few things were wrong with her. Her "skin" color looked nothing like Arunia's, and her eyes were slightly different shades, but it didn't matter. Arunia was "back". Arunia Harrt II as she was known then, looked older than Arunia Harrt I when she had died, but no matter. After some time spent in the lab learning how to act like a human, Arunia Harrt II was ready to be presented to the Capitol Science and Technology Organization, more commonly referred to as CSTO. The council was very surpised at just how high-tech Arunia II was, and they struck a bargain with the man who created her. He would keep her as a normal daughter, but the CSTO would get to experiment further on her -- not damage her -- and she would have to be registered as an official citizen. That meant that she was "13" at the time, and would have her name in the Reaping Bowl twice that summer. Her father agreed. Arunia started out like a robot who was just going through the motions that normal humans did, learning what different emotions were supposed to be like, that kind of stuff. But one thing that didn't work was being revived with Arunia I's memory. Instead, it gave Arunia II a second voice inside her head that sometimes spoke to her. Soon, Arunia II was even developing her own mind, memory, and personality, though the personality was still a little rough around the edges. The CSTO thought it was fantastic. Not only did Arunia II act and speak like a human, but she was becoming her own person! She even named herself one day. "I'm not. Arunia the Second." She was still speaking a little oddly then, only being about a year old. "Call me. Instead, call me... Alluria." But, her father thought it was horrible. She was supposed to be Arunia revived, but she was developing her own person. Electra was even warming up to Alluria, and the two acted like sisters, protecting each other at school and everything, but that wasn't what Arunia would have done. Arunia was the shy, evasive girl. Though, with the help of Alluria and the CSTO, new blueprints were formed, and this time, Electra was the victim. She was 16 at the time, and Alluria was "15" and being locked upstairs, listening to the tortured cries of Electra. At the end though, Electra still lived. She had a lot of energy after that, and was very fast and upbeat. The only thing about her that had been changed was her heart: machinary added to change her genetic coding, and a bunch of other stuff that Alluria didn't understand. Though, there were side effects for Electra. Their dad wanted to experiment more, but every time he did, Electra came out crying. Alluria couldn't stand it any longer. "Electra." Alluria said one night when their dad was asleep, "he wants to experiment tomorrow. Run away tonight, and I'll deal with him in the morning. "Alluria..." Electra started crying, and the two sisters hugged. "I'll love you forever." "Me too." Alluria said. "I'm not quite sure what love is, but I know I feel it towards you. Good look, sister." Electra left that night, and Alluria was devistated. But, the next morning, when their father came upstairs to fetch Electra, Alluria ran to the kitchen and took out the sharpest knife, hiding in the lab. Their father was lost by now, a complete madman who said he was experimenting on Electra for "the sake of science", but Alluria knew it was torture for Electra. Alluria wasn't sure about right and wrong, but she knew that what he was doing was wrong. She jumped out attacked him, but he pushed her to the ground. "Your worthless piece of machinery!" He screamed. "You are not my daughter! Arunia is completely lost because of you, because you decided to be your own person!" Alluria had never been so angry. "Arunia ''is ''here! Inside my mind!" ''Break with the past. ''Arunia told Alluria as Alluria jumped again, the knife held out in front of her, ''set the Nexus free at last, as the future will be there to save us. '' Alluria brought the knife down on her dad, killing him within minutes. Scared, Alluria ran, but by then alarms rang off throughout the Capitol. Alluria was caught. Alluria told Arunia, ''right now I ''want ''to be the enemy. ''What the Capitol ha dodne to her and Electra was wrong. ''I hide as part of the machinary. ''Arunia answered. Alluria never fully understood her "sister", but was grateful she was there. ''Thank you for being there for me, Arunia. '' Alluria was taken to the base of the CSTO where she had previously done experiments, but this time, she wasn't there for experiments. She was strapped to a chair, and asked questions, like why she had done what she had done. After that, the CSTO came to the conclusion that Alluria was uncontrollable. It made Alluria so angry. "YOU'VE TREATED ME LIKE A CAGED PUPPY, A LAB RAT WHO'S ONLY USE IS TO RUN ON A WHEEL, GOING IN CIRCLES AND NEVER GETTING ANYWHERE, IF ONLY FOR YOUR INTERTAINMENT!!" The CSTO let her go, though. As long as she could follow laws from then on, they said she would be fine. But Alluria knew what they were doing. That year, the Reaping was rigged. They had to "dispose" of Alluria, which meant getting rid of her. She was reaped that year as the female tribute, and no one volunteered. Probably because all of the girls were told not to. If Alluria came back alive, the CSTO promised that she would live a normal Capitol citizen life, and they would never meet again. If she died, though... it was over. Inspiration ...This song is like, the best thing ever. The lyrics of the song can be a sort of conversation in Alluria's mind between her and Arunia's voice that still lingers in her mind. The voice inside Alluria's mind that she can't deny is Arunia. "Break with the past" means that they are brekaing apart from the Capitol, "set the Nexus free at last" means that they are breaking the bonds between them and the Capitol, "as the future will be there to save us" means that the future (THG) will determine their fate. "But will you bury me within?" is Arunia asking is Alluria will forget about her in the Hunger Games. TBC "Right now, I wanna be the enemy I hide, empower our remedy" ''- Alluria "Step up, get your game on, get your pirde back, never back down" ''-''' Alluria and Arunia'' "Well as I open my eyes, I see my shadow will I return as myself, or parted atoms?" ''-Alluria'' "I have the will inside my mind" ''-Alluria'' (Inside my mind!) ''-Arunia'' "There is a voice I can't deny." ''-Alluria'' "Break with the past, set the Nexus free at last as the future will be there to save us trapped in my skin, see the Nexus in my dreams but will you bury me within?" -''Arunia'' "I rise, so you can be a part of me" ''-Alluria'' "I hide, as part of the machinary, I've stepped on the wires feeding the flames to burn higher" ''-Arunia'' "Well as the darkness reveals, I see no reason for me to reach for the cure, I'm my own demon... I kept the secrets in my mind there is a voice I can't deny! Break with the past, set the Nexus free at last as the future will be there to save us trapped in my skin see the Nexus in my dreams, but will you bury me within?" ''-Alluria'' "Face it down, I'm the spine in the flame, just let it out of me" ''-Alluria'' "Break it out of the core, to help me breathe" ''-Arunia'' "I have the will inside my mind, there is a voice I can't deny!" -''Alluria'' "Break with the past, set the Nexus free at last as the future will be there to save us trapped in my skin, see the Nexus in my dreams but will you bury me within?" ''-Alluria and Arunia'' Gallery Family District 3 - Electro Harrt.png|Electra Harrt - Sister - Aged 16 Arunia.png|Arunia Harrt - Sister - Aged 13 (Deceased) Alluria Pokemon Alluria.jpg|Alluria Pokemon-Style Games Participated In 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Capitol Category:15 year olds Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Pippycat Category:Reaped